Harry and Sara
by silvermagic210
Summary: Harry and Sara are in Diagon Alley for the summer after blowing up their aunt marge when they discover a startling secret
1. prologue

Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know whether or not to be scared as he stared at the two redheaded women before him. One was his recently divorced wife Lilly Evens and the other was his girlfriend Shannon Clark whom he had broken up with a year before marrying Lilly. At their feet sat two little redheaded girls one was his two year old daughter with Shannon and the other his one year old daughter with Lilly. He hadn't known the two women were sisters until they had told him about it; they hadn't known either because Shannon had been kidnapped from the hospital when she had been born.

"Jethro we have to talk to you." Jethros stomach dropped this was every guys worst nightmare.

"The reason we're here is because you can't remember Sara and Lilly." Lilly and Shannons faces were grim and filled with a deep sadness.

"What are you talking about; if you think I'm gonna abandon one daughter for the other you are sadly mistaken." Gibbs snapped his eyes going cold and hard.

"Jethro calm down it's for your safety as well as ours Voldemort is after any muggle and muggle-born and I can't have you Shannon and Kelly get hurt just because of me and Sara." Lilly said her emerald eyes sad Shannons own green eyes a slightly lighter shade were filled with tears for the pain her sister was in. Gibbs knelt beside his two daughters and they looked at him Kellys eyes were more like his own ice blue but he could see green flecks in them from Shannon. Sara's eyes were a dark jade green with ice blue flecks the two could have been twins. Jethro pulled the girls close to him and hugged them tight he had been blessed with two beautiful daughters and now he had to leave one of them. Gibbs looked up if this was torture for him what were Lilly and Shannon going through they had just found each other and now they had to say good bye.

"What do we have to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys :) ok so ive changed when the blowing up of aunt marge happens it is in the beginning of the summer instead of at the end i needed it to give me a bit more time to work with and also the NCIS timeline it is the year 2004 but if i make a mistake with the timing and which characters belong when please let me know. ok ttyl happy reading ive now given Harry telepathic abilities to make it a little more fair since Sara has beast speaking and sorry about punctuation and spelling i'm usually doing this late at night when my 2 year old son is in bed and i've had a butt load of caffeine that's why in my ANs i sound rather manic lol im not usually like that **

Chapter 1

Sara and Harry Potter were sitting in an office in Gringotts Bank they had just blown up their Aunt Marge and run away from the Dursleys. Now they were receiving the most shocking news of their lives.

"You're telling me that I'm not James Potter's daughter and I'm actually fifteen months older than Harry?" The goblin nodded grimly he could see both kids trying to remain in control of their emotions. The goblin Griphook liked the both children which was a rarity for goblins to like any wizard but these two were special they were polite and had remembered him from their first meeting.

"Your father is also alive Ms. Pot I mean Ms. Gibbs he works in America as a Military investigator." Saras face was pale as memories long buried rose in her mind, two red haired women and a man with sad blue eyes hugging her and another slightly older red haired girl close to him.

"I remember my dad was sad because he had to leave me and mum I didn't understand at the time." She whispered and Griphook nodded wizarding children could often remember things when they were a year old or a little younger. Harry wrapped his arms around Sara and hoped that her dad would accept her after his memories had been restored one of them deserved to be happy after so long and he was glad it was Sara.

"You should go and find him Sara and then you can live with him during the summer and Christmas Hols." Sara looked at harry confused.

"I'm not going to live with him unless you can come to Harry." Griphook leaned forward at this and said.

"Actually there is a stipulation in your mothers' will that stated you both were to go and live with your father Ms. Gibbs." Griphook and Harry gulp as the ice blue in Sara's normally jade eyes flash and take over leaving only a ring of jade.

"Who ignored my mothers wishes Griphook?"

Griphook took a breath and said.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry and Griphook braced themselves as a sonic BOOM of thunder sounded outside Gringotts and shouts of fear were heard behind the door. "I can assure you that the money he took to pay your aunt and uncle will be replaced with interest, and I will also give you a charge card that can be used in both the muggle and wizarding worlds so you don't have to carry around gold or muggle money." Harry and Sara thanked Griphook and went on to other business about their power inheritances. Sara had inherited the power to change into any animal on earth the powers of a beast speaker and the powers over the elements from an obscure line dating back to ancient Greece. Harry had inherited telepathic abilities, empathic abilities and metamorphmagi abilities and both had inherited the ability to walk through shadows and parseltoungue and parselmagic. When they left they each had a charge card and Sara had a passport with her real date of birth in it and also a first class plane ticket to Washington D.C and heads whirling at the news of their newly released abilities. When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron after a couple hours of shopping they found Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape waiting for them in their room.

"Well if it isn't the Potters I believe you were told not to go into muggle London." Professor Snapes voice was cold but soft like velvet.

Deliberately the two ignored their professors in favor of putting their things away and in Sara's case packing for her trip the next morning. The two put their ragged oversized clothes into a pile in the middle of the room.

"If you would be so kind Sara?" Harry asked and Sara grinned snapping her fingers and two looks of maniacal glee came across their faces as the hated clothing went up in flame.

"Now that that is done we will answer your question Professor Snape. Yes we were told to stay in Diagon Alley and no we didn't but we found out some news today that made us do as we wished."

"Ms. Potter your arrogance has..."

"Gibbs. My name is Sara Kelly Gibbs not Sara Lilly Potter." Snapes sallow face seemed to go even paler but it was Dumbledores reaction that interested Sara the most.

"So you have found out who you are?" Dumbledores voice is heavy with sorrow.

"Yes I have no thanks to you, you ignored my mothers' wishes for me and Harry to go live with my dad sister and Aunt Shannon. You knew that dad was supposed to be told if anything happened to mum."

Snape made a choked sound as he stared at Dumbledore.

"You kept a man from his daughter you went against Lilly's wishes what the hell is wrong with you old man?!"

Snape had met Gibbs and respected him though he hadn't known that Sara was his daughter with Lilly.

"What did you want me to do Severus they needed the blood wards and the closest living blood relative was Petunia Dursely, it was all for the best."

"The best… the best for who Dumbledore you? Petunia Dursely hated my mother and she didn't want to meet Aunt Shannon because she thought Aunt Shannon was a fake. I read about blood wards last year when I was reading about general warding the passage was brief but it stated that the protectee must be welcomed into the household as a MEMEBR of the Family not just given grudging house room." At this Dumbledores face goes pasty white. "So you see the trouble Petunia Dursely never loved Harry and me she hated us with the same passion she hated mum. Those wards aren't worth anything. You also committed another crime against Harry and me by binding our power inheritances don't you know you could have damaged our sanity that way? Did you even care about the consequences? Well don't worry the goblins have already helped us we are now in full control of our powers no thanks to you. "

Dumbledore sighed while Snape made a choking sound staring at the old man in horror. Sara and Harry could see real regret shimmering in Dumbledores blue eyes.

"What will you do now?" Sara glared at him before speaking.

"I'm leaving for America tomorrow morning and hopefully after the memory block is taken off my dad will welcome Harry and me into his life and house so we never have to see the Dursleys again." Dumbledore nodded while Snape just seemed to be reeling from all of the information.

"Then you will need the ministry trace taken off of you, I will do it now so hold still." Dumbledore took out his wand and said an incantation in Latin then wrapped Sara smartly on the head. "There the trace is off so that now you can remove your fathers' memory block and use magic to make your travel easier." Sara nodded and thanked him curtly.

"Will you ever forgive me for the pain I have caused you?" Dumbledore asked softly.

The siblings glanced at each other.

"Maybe one day, but not now when we feel you have earned it we will consider forgiving you." Dumbledore nodded and he and Snape left without another word.

"Well that went well though I am jealous that you got your trace off early." Sara grinned and sat on her own bed. She put all of her new school books and the things for her homework into her new suitcase if a muggle looked at the

items they would see muggle books and paper.

The next morning Sara took a cab to the airport she was a little nervous but was glad that she had given herself three hours to wait. The flight was long and rather taxing on the young witch but excitement flowed through her when the plane landed in Ronald Reagan National Airport in Washington D.C.

Sara Kelly Gibbs was in America for the first time and after sailing customs and heading outside with her luggage she caught a cab to her hotel. The wizarding Ritz allowed muggles and wizards alike the only difference was that when you entered your magic signature or lack there of determined which room you got.

Sara fell asleep in her bed she was exhausted it was twelve o clock in the States and five in the morning in England. When Sara woke the next morning it was around nine feeling refreshed she showered and dressed deciding that she would go shopping for a bit in the wizarding world and visit her father afterwards.

Sara was having a great time and after finding a shop that sold the latest models of computers and cell phones that ran on magical energy instead of electricity she bought four iPhones four iPods and four apple computers the shop owner said that when the latest versions came out the gadgets would automatically update themselves to the tech and size of the newer version. Sara had the phones activated and had their contact lists updated and when she got back to the hotel to drop off her purchases she found Shadowwing her black eagle owl sitting on the perch set up in her room. Casting a feather light charm on the others things she packaged them and bid her owl to take them to her brother with her letter explaining her purchases.

Taking another shower Sara dressed in a slightly better looking pair of black jeans with a plain grey t-shirt and a black dragon hide jacket with Marine style combat boots. Fortifying herself with a sip of her black coffee, she stepped onto American soil and hoisting her small pack she carried, Sara hailed a cab and went to the Navy Yard where one Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story and me you guys rock please leave a review. i know i'm getting these chapters up pretty fast it's because i started this story a few days ago and have about three chapters so far this story really sstsrted out as a way to combat writers block lol. please check out my other stories thanks so much happy reading!**

Chapter 2

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was bored there were no cases to work on and all of his reports were in. Caitlin "Kate" Todd was reading a book and Timothy "Tim" McGee was fiddling with his computer. Tony was about to say something to annoy Tim when the elevator dinged. Tony was the only one who could see who came out of the elevator. A red haired young woman maybe about thirteen walked out dressed in black jeans a grey t-shirt a black leather jacket and black combat boots with a small black backpack and a visitors badge carrying a cup of coffee from the same place Gibbs got his walked over to where he sat. Tony straightened in his chair as the girl's presence was finally noticed by Kate and Tim who looked at her curiously.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked as her eyes fastened on him finally. Tony shivered slightly the intense thousand yard stare was eerily familiar in the amazingly colored eyes. The girl smiled and her eyes lost some of their intensity.

"Hullo I was wondering if you could direct me to Special agent Gibbs." Her voice was soft and slightly husky her English accent made her words smooth and sweet.

"Uh yea he's up with the director right now so you'll have to wait for a bit." She nodded smiled again and went to sit at Gibbs' desk. Tony Tim and Kate exchanged wide eyed and fearful looks the kid was a guest so the thought was maybe Gibbs wouldn't kill her with his famous death glare.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows when he saw a stranger sitting in at his desk she hadn't touched anything that he could see and was reading quietly. He stalked into the bull pen and loomed over her. A pair of jade eyes shot through with ice blue looked up.

"If you're trying to intimidate me it's not very effective, I have a teacher whom we students call the "dungeon bat" he is much scarier than you, though you are a close second." Gibbs raised an eyebrow deciding right then that he liked this girl if only because he could hear his team choking in terror behind him.

"Got a name kid?"

"Sara."

"Last name?"

That depends, you got a name?"

"Gibbs"

"First name?"

"Depends."

They were smirking at each other openly now their eyes locked on each other.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something it's a private matter." Sara's eyes had suddenly turned serious. Gibbs took Sara up to a conference room and closed the door when he turned to the girl she was looking at him apprehensively.

"Do you believe in magic Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded and Sara withdrew her wand from the holster sewn inside her dragon hide jacket.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I do this." She pointed her wand at him and said memorae relaxandra or memory release. Gibbs stumbled back and he felt small hands reach out to gently guide him to a chair and sit him down. Gibbs began to remember every thing from his break up with Shannon and his meeting of and subsequent marriage to Lilly. He remembered Lilly revealing to him that she was a witch and was looking for her sister just before she knew she was pregnant with their daughter. He remembered the feelings he had when they found out that Shannon was Lillys sister and that Shannon had his daughter Kelly Sara. Shannon and Lilly had laughed and said it just meant he had great taste in women and when Sara Kelly had been born he felt pride in the fact he had two beautiful daughters even though he did feel guilty that they were by two different women who were sisters no less. Gibbs also remembered the day he had to leave Sara and Lilly the day his memories of the two had been bound for his safety and the safety of Kelly and Shannon.

Gibbs looked at Sara there was fear and apprehension in his daughters' eyes she gulped and whispered hoarsely.

"Gibbs…dad are you ok?" Gibbs stood and gently wrapped his arms around Sara pulling her close for a moment she stiffened in surprise then melted into his embrace.

"Why did it take so long for this to happen and where's your mom?" Sara took a breath as Gibbs sat in his chair and pulled Sara onto his lap cradling her as though she were three and not thirteen. Sara explained everything that had happened over the years and Gibbs wanted to hurt Dumbledore. How dare the old man keep his daughter and nephew from him and go against Lilly's wishes. He also hated Voldemort for putting Sara and Harry into the position they were in and killing Lilly, while he and Lilly had really only been friends he had loved her in his own way. They talked for a few more minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat from the door.

Director Morrow stood looking at his Senior Agent sitting with their young visitor on his lap.

"Gibbs what's going on here? He asked struggling to keep his voice even.

The two stood and shoved her hair back from her face and leaned into her dad's side not wanting to give up the comfort he offered just yet. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders unconsciously sharing the want for comfort.

"Director this is my daughter Sara Kelly Gibbs, Sara this is Director Morrow." Director Morrow looked between the two he had thought that Gibbs had only one daughter.

"I thought you only had one daughter Gibbs, Kelly." Gibbs sighed

"There was a problem over in Europe where Sara was born I had been married to her mother for a year and eight months before we divorced we parted amicably. But circumstances beyond our control forced me to not be a part of Saras life."

"I was born on April thirtieth of ninety one while my sister Kelly was born on December twelfth of eighty nine." Morrow was shocked he knew Gibbs was an honorable man and had loved Kelly and Shannon he knew there was no way he would have abandoned Shannon while she was pregnant, he was very intrigued to hear the full story.

"I know Kellys' name was Kelly Sara and you're Sara Kelly, why the inverted names?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"It was Shannon and Lillys' doing they thought it was funny. shannon adn Lilly were sisters just like Sara and Kelly are sisters."

Morrow nodded adn glanced at his watch.

"Well Gibbs you have a case so you 'd better get going.  
"Come on Sara we can scare the team some more while they work." Sara grinned it seemed she had inherited her mischievous streak also known as her Slytherin side from her dad. As the two walked past, Morrow could definitely see the resemblance to Gibbs and he was interested in the lightning bolt shaped scar he could see peeking out from under her bangs.

Tony, Kate, and McGee looked up as Gibbs and Sara made their way down the steps the three thought about how eerily similar the two moved.

"What have we got?" Gibbs barked as they walked into the bull pen.

"Uh Boss are you sure…" Gibbs glared at him

"Of course your sure ok there's a dead Marine in the Lincoln Memorial."

"She's with us introduce yourselves and grab your gear." Gibbs snapped

"I'm Caitlin Todd but you can call me Kate." The two women shook hands

"I'm Tim McGee nice to meet you." Sara gave him a shy smile.

"Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Sara's eyes flickered with amusement as they all looked to her to tell them who she was.

"It's very nice to meet you all my name is Sara Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stunned silence filled the room as they looked between the two Gibbs' .

"Is this true Boss?" Tony asked his eyes wide.

"Yea it's true Sara is my younger daughter I also have a nephew Sara's brother Harry." The team gaped at him as he calmly rooted in his desk for his gun badge and a NCIS ball cap for Sara.

On the ride to the crime scene Tony sat behind Sara and began to poke her arm to see if she was real after about ten minutes of it Sara finally snapped.

" DiNozzo if you don't stop poking me I'm gonna take your finger off." Tony nodded as Gibbs chuckled to himself. They were in the Charger while Tim and Kate followed in the equipment truck.

"You even sounded like him, where have you been all this time?" Sara let go of Tonys finger and turned back around in her seat.

"In England, Surrey to be precise, my brother and I live with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and our cousin Dudley."

"Who names their kid Dudley? And how come your here all of a sudden?" Gibbs' hands tightened on the wheel as Sara answered.

"It was my mums wish that my brother and I come here to live with dad, but her wishes were ignored and we were sent to live with Petunia the story is complicated and not one I want to get into right now." Tony let it go at the finality in her tone just as they heard a phone ringing.

"Hullo this is Sara." Sara listened for a moment then smiled.

"Yes I can hear you just fine Ron. The reason I got them is so that when we are running for our lives we can track each other." Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other through the rear view Gibbs was going to have a talk with his daughter later.

"Ron remember the platform incident oh and how about Aragog and Quirell and that bloody damn snake too?" Gibbs definitely needed to talk to his daughter later.

"Ok I have to go have Hermione go over Skype with you later my contact information is saved on your computer in Microsoft word. I'll turn mine on when I get back to the hotel…ok that's fine brilliant talk to you later."

Sara looked over at Gibbs nervously just realizing she had let some things slip.

"I just realized we haven't talked about school yet have we?"

"No Sara we haven't but we will once we pick up your things from the hotel, you're staying with me." Sara nodded and smiled a little while Gibbs reached over and batted the bill of her cap down over her eyes, grumbling good naturedly she fixed the cap and set her eyes on the massive amount of steps they had to walk up as they pulled up in front of the Memorial.

Tony walked over to Kate and Tim, they looked at him wondering whether he had gotten anymore information about Sara.

"So Tony what's Gibbs' daughter like?" Kate asked.

"Kinda strange her friend called her and she started talking about running for their lives and a person called Aragog and someone named Quirell and a platform of some kind and a snake. She's a lot like Gibbs, though she threatened to break my finger when I kept poking her and she has his stare down." They took their equipment out and began walking up the stairs.

"She said she and her brother were living with an aunt uncle and cousin she doesn't seem to like them much."

"You wouldn't like them either DiNozzo if you were in my shoes." Came the soft English accented voice behind him. Tony tensed as he felt his boss smack the back of his head.

"Alright get to work DiNozzo photos McGee bag and tag Kate talk to the witnesses and Gibbs…" he looked at Sara with a faint smirk. "You're with me."

The crime scene was processed quickly the only sticky note in it was that Sara had figured out that Ducky their M.E was a wizard. She had seen the recognition in his eyes when he saw her scar under her bangs, but Ducky tactfully hadn't said anything and they got to work. Sara loved the whole process and was really thinking of getting a job with NCIS after Hogwarts. Sara shadowed her dad and grinned when the LEOs as Gibbs called them stumbled over their explanations in terror and eyed her apprehensively when they heard her name as if a mini- Gibbs was cause for massive amounts of terror.

Gibbs turned when he heard a male English accented voice bluster loudly that he was an important man and had no time to wait. He frowned in worry hoping it wasn't someone who knew Sara he had sent his daughter to interview some of the children to help Kate out. He saw a large man with ad walrus mustache a thin horse faced woman clutching the arm of a boy that was the miniature of his father yelling at Kate. Gibbs turned to check on Sara who had been near Kate, and found her standing stiffly in front of the child she had been interviewing as though to protect the little girl from the big mans wrath, her face incredibly pale and her jade eyes wide with a kind of horrified terror as she stared at the trio. Gibbs immediately signaled Tony and Tim to stand in front of him and Sara as he pulled her away to talk to him.

"Hey Sara you ok?"

"That's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley, I didn't know they'd be here too." She whispered her lips trembling as she struggled to focus on her dad. Gibbs turned anger flashing in his icy eyes he gritted his teeth as Vernon kept carrying on about how he couldn't possibly be detained to talk about that horrid murder and how he was an important person and how he didn't want his family caught up in the sordid mess.  
"If you don't want to talk here you can come to the Navy Yard and give us your statements that way you can be done faster." Gibbs said interrupting the man in his tirade.

Vernon Dursely did not like how the silver haired man was looking at him like he was a piece of meat about to be ripped apart by a predator.

"Fine but it really mustn't take up any more of my time I have meetings to attend." They all agreed and made their way back to the Navy Yard Gibbs and Sara taking a quick Detour to get Sara's luggage from her hotel so that she could do her homework in the bull pen.

Sara, Tony, Tim, and Kate sat in the bull pen baby sitting Dudley while Gibbs talked to Vernon and Petunia. Dudley quickly becoming bored went over to Gibbs' desk where Sara was doing homework and began to pester her.

"Hey, I'm Dudley."

"Sara."

"Huh that's my freaky cousins' name. Hey you're English!" Tony Kate and Tim looked up at that exchanging worried looks it seemed Dudley didn't realize his cousin was sitting right in front of him Sara rolled her eyes under the brim of her cap.

"Why do you call her that? Seems rotten." Dudley rolled his eyes.

"You don't know her, she and her brother are freaks. They have owls as pets and go to a freaky school in Scotland, though we just tell the neighborhood they go to St. Brutus' secure centre for criminal boys and girls."

Tony began to record the conversation he figured it would help Gibbs in his quest for custody of Sara and her brother.

"I would think having an owl would be cool." Dudley shrugged.

"We also get two hundred thousand pounds a month from the fortune their parents left them for their upkeep, but mum and dad don't want to waste money like that on no good layabout freaks like them. It's a good thing too 'cause I get everything I want and they get to wear my old castoffs, though they stole my second bedroom."

Tony and Tim were pale and a little green around the gills Kate had her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe what was being said and Tim could see a muscle ticking in Sara's jaw just like where her dads.

"What do you mean they stole your "second bedroom"?

"They used to live in the cupboard under the stairs. Then when they started that freak school mum and dad put them in my second bedroom and put bars on the window and locks on the door so they couldn't write to anyone at that school last year when they got back for the summer. Dad also put padlocks on their owls cages so they couldn't get out. Stupid birds always made to much noise I think dad wanted to kill them." Kate made a soft choked sound and started to tremble Sara glanced at her reassuringly.

"My cousins also do all the house work and the cooking and the yard work and if they don't they get the belt and are thrown into the cupboard with out food, sometimes for days if dad is really mad." Dudley said superiorly smirking as though hitting two kids with a belt and throwing them into a cupboard without food for days on end was normal. Sara nodded still concentrating on her work though she had stopped reading what the book said when Dudley started talking.

"So we have neglect, abuse, starvation, false imprisonment, theft, and animal abuse and neglect anything else or is that it?"  
Dudley stared at her his mouth hanging open stupidly he blinked his piggy eyes like he couldn't figure out what Sara had just said.

"You got all that DiNozzo?" Sara asked.

"Yes boss." Tony tried to grin at her.

"Really Dinky diddikins you should check to make sure the person you're talking to isn't the person you're talking about. Tony smirked at Tim at the name Dinky diddikins as Sara took off her cap and shoved her bangs out of the way of her scar.

"Y….you! what are you doing here Freak when dad finds out he'll let you have it he will."

Sara gave Dudley a fake pout a rather cold gleam filling her

eyes.

"Sorry Duddykins, but I'm here to reconnect with my dad, your dad wont be able to touch me or Harry anymore since we wont be living with you."

"You don't have a dad he got blown up with your stupid mum by that psycho years ago that's why we got stuck with you and your brother." Sara grabbed Dudley's collar and pulled him so that his face was inches from her own she saw the flash of terror in his eyes as she growled.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother she sacrificed herself so that Harry and I could live when Tom Riddle went after her and my stepdad." Sara shoved Dudley away from her so hard he stumbled and nearly fell.

"But thanks for telling me how much you and your parents have been stealing from Harry and I over the years it'll be easier for the bank officials to get it back plus interest when I write to them." Dudley gaped and started shaking stuttering about how she couldn't do anything to his parents.

When Gibbs' desk phone rang Sara reached over to answer it.

"Special Agent Gibbs' phone this is Sara Gibbs." Sara listened for a moment then said.

"Ok could you put it on speaker I know that owl. Thanks, hey Shadowwing let the guard bring you up to me and be nice." Sara smiled a little thinking what perfect timing Shadowwings arrival was.

The guard brought Shadowwing up looking a bit freaked out that he was carrying the huge amber eyed owl. When Shadowwing saw Sara he took flight and landed on her shoulder hooting softly. Sara scribbled out a quick note to Griphook and folded it before gently placing her owl onto the desk so that she could tie the letter to his leg.

"I know you just got here, Shadow but I need you to take this to Harry he'll know what to do with it, and when you've rested and I mean rest Shadow you have a bad habit of pushing yourself to exhaustion you can come back." Shadowwing gave her a rather droll look as though he were saying "yeah yeah I know". Shadowwing flew back to the startled guard and the man left taking the owl with him.

Sara grinned at Tony Tim and Kate as they stared at her.

"Owls are pretty useful you can give them messages to carry if you train them right."

"You talk to your owl like a person?"

"Owls are smart and when it's the only other thing in the house beside your brother that doesn't hate you for simply existing you start talking to it."

Tony had to acknowledge that sounded reasonable though he couldn't wrap his head around how someone could hate another person for existing especially if they were blood family.

Gibbs sat staring at the huge man that had been tormenting his daughter and nephew for thirteen years. Vernon shifted nervously in his chair wondering why this man was staring at him.

"Look I haven't done anything wrong my family witnessed a murder for goodness sake my son is probably traumatized." Gibbs just raised an eye brow he had already gotten Vernon and Petunia's statements he now wanted to talk to Vernon about Sara and Harry.

"I actually wanted to speak to you about your niece and nephew."

Vernon's eyes grew wide.

"I have no niece and nephew named Harry and Sara." Gibbs gave a predators grin his eyes like two chips of ice.

"I never said anything about their names now did I?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelys! OMG you guys are so awesome i cant even begin to tell you, you rock and i'm so happy you like Harry and Sara. I've never had such fast feedback as you guys and it is really heartening so thank you so much i'm having so much fun with this story and i hope i got Gibbs and the other characters right. So take a bow lovely readers and give yourselves a hand the Harry Potter NCIS Fandom is united! Happy reading!**

Chapter 4

Vernon began to sweat even more his eyes widened until the whites showed.

Gibbs was about to start in on Dursley when the door to interrogation opened and Director Morrow walked in.

"Gibbs I need a word with you please." Jethro growled beneath his breath and stood glaring from Dursley to Morrow as he walked out.

"What do you want Director?" Gibbs snapped.

"You cant keep the Dursleys here they've done nothing wrong."

Gibbs was about to answer when Tony came up looking serious and grim.

"Actually Director they have done a number of things wrong and I have the proof right from the sons' mouth." Tony showed Morrow and Gibbs the video. Morrow was furious, but not as furious as Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed the laptop and stalked back into interrogation. He sat down calmly taking his time to open the laptop and start the video keeping the screen turned towards himself and away from Dursley.

"What are you doing what is that" Vernon blustered. As the video started and his sons voice started.

Gibbs was quiet as the video played he watched with distracted interest as Vernon's face went from pale to purple and back again.

"I only gave those freaks what they deserved! I wasn't about to let them hurt my family!" Vernon shouted.

Gibbs stood slowly and turned to the camera in the corner of the room and jerked the wires out of it effectively turning it off. Morrow in the observation room quietly told the I.T. guy to leave.

"Wha…what are you doing!" Vernons voice shook.

"I'll let you in on a little fact Dursley, Sara is my daughter I was married to her mother for a year and eight months and even after we divorced we remained good friends. I then married my second wife Shannon who was Lilly's younger sister and your wife's too in fact. The three of us were good friends even after Lilly and Shannon figured out who they were to each other and subsequently who their daughters both of whom were mine were to each other. You hurt my younger daughter whom I had to leave at Lilly's insistence to keep myself Shannon and my elder daughter Kelly safe and not only that you hurt my nephew. You beat starved stole from and enslaved my daughter and nephew I hope you like prison because that's exactly where you're going when I'm done with you."

Vernon Dursley squealed like a pig as he tried to run from Gibbs as the silver haired man leapt on him. Gibbs took the man down to the floor hitting him with precision strikes designed to incapacitate and cause massive amounts of pain. Two hours later Dursley lay in a whimpering heap. Gibbs stood over him expressionless and cold fixing his shirt cuffs and straightening his collar. He turned on his heel picked up the computer and stalked out the door leaving the coward on the floor for someone else to clean up. He went to the interrogation room that Petunia Dursley was in with the computer under his arm.

"It's about time when can my family and I go back to our hotel?" her voice was unpleasantly screechy to the ear but Gibbs showed no discomfort.

"Sorry for the delay, but you and your husband are not going back to your hotel or your home anytime soon." Petunia's face went pale.

"What do you mean? Is it about that murder are we in danger?" Gibbs smiled pleasantly.

"Oh no Petunia it's about your treatment of my daughter and nephew." Recognition as well as horror flashed in Petunia's eyes.

"You you're my no- good sisters' first husband and her daughters' father you're Jethro!" Petunia shouted horrified.

"I'm glad to see you remember me." Though his face clearly said other wise. Jethro had never liked Petunia since he had met her; she had tried to catch his eye away from Lilly which hadn't worked since he had not been interested at all. It wasn't just her unpleasant personality it was the disloyalty and hatred she had shown Lilly her own sister that had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't understand my sisters children are in England staying with…friends until they start school." That sentence made Petunias' mouth pucker like she was sucking on a lemon.

"Well then I suppose this isn't my daughter sitting at my desk doing her homework and talking with your son?" Gibbs said showing Petunia the video. Petunia couldn't say anything in denial of what her son said and her silence was damning Gibb's shook his head his heart heavy for the lack of loyalty to family and the fact that his daughter and nephew had grown up in such a miserable home. He gathered the laptop and left nodded to the Agent outside the door to go in and arrest Petunia Dursley.

In the bull pen.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FREAK!" Dudley howled at Serena he had just been informed that his parents were being arrested on abuse and neglect charges and he was going back to England to live with his Aunt Marge.

"WELL IF YOUR PARENTS HAD BEEN DECENT TO HARRY AND ME THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Sara bellowed back completely fed up with her spoilt cousin.

"MAYBE IF YOU HADNT KILLED YOUR PARENTS WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH BOTH OF YO OR MAYBE IF YOU "DAD" ACTUALLY WANTED YOU YOU'VE BEEN HERE INSTEAD."

Dead silence rang in the room Tony Tim Kate and everyone else in the office including Director Morrow stared open mouthed at the two combatants.

"What did you just say?" Sara's voice went from loud and furious to soft and cold her eyes dangerously flashing, and in that moment she looked like an exact copy of an enraged Jethro Gibbs.

Dudley seemed to realize the danger he was in and began to back away his hands oddly clasping his buttocks.

"Listen to me you spoilt brat you know nothing about how my mother and stepfather died. So to cure your ignorance I'll tell you. They died so that Harry and I would be safe they were fighting a mass murdering psychopath, they had to go into hiding because the SOB was targeting Harry and I for what reason we don't know , but they were trying their damndest to protect us. They died for us and Harry and I thank they every day for what they did. As for my father he didn't even know that my mm was dead because our stupid headmaster who just happens to be a higher up in the government decided to ignore my mums will." Sara was panting now her body trembling with the force of her rage and the effort it took to keep her magic under control.

"Well maybe your whore mother should never have had you and your brother."

No one could really fault Sara for what she did next as she leapt onto her whale of a cousin throwing him to the ground and pounding her fists into his doughy face. Gibbs had heard the last thing that Dudley had said to Sara and for a moment didn't step in to stop his daughter but he knew he had to stop her eventually.

Gibbs grabbed his daughter off of Dudley holding her up in the air as she struggled and finally gave up gasping.

Gibbs put Sara over his shoulder and began walking to the elevator.

"Get him outta here now!" Gibbs barked at Tony. When he got to the elevators he waited until her was on the elevator to put Sara down.

"You gonna ground me or something?" Gibbs hit the elevator stop button and turned to Sara.

"do you think I need to?" Sara looked for a moment like a vulnerable and confused little girl, she honestly didn't know if Gibbs should ground her or not.

"I'm not gonna ground you, from that last statement I heard just before you jumped on him, you were provoked and hell I've gotten in enough fights when I was a kid so I'm not one to talk." Sara smiled at him uncertainly and winced as she flexed her hands her knuckled were bleeding from where she had cut the skin on Dudley's' teeth.

"Lets go get your hands cleaned up and you can go meet Abbey." Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned the elevator back on. Ducky clucked over her skinned knuckles as he bandaged them and sent Sara to Abbey.

Abbey was dancing to her music as she waited for her DNA results she had turned it down since she knew Sara wasn't yet used to the earsplitting decibels she usually listened to.  
"Abbey" Abbey startled and turned she let out a yelp and launched herself at Sara.

"OH MY GOSH ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Abbey screamed. Sara wasn't used to anyone being this exuberant even Hermione's hugs where never that hard.

"I…It's nice to meet you too Abbey. Um could you please let go I can't breathe." Abbey let her go bouncing on her platform boots.

"ohmygoshitissogreattomeetyouyourGibbs'daughter,yo u'reGibbsette!" Sara blinked at Abbey.

"Uh I'm sorry what?" Gibbs walked in behind Sara.

"How many Caf-Pows have you had today Abbey?"

"I don't know I think maybe six." Gibbs shook his head smiling.

"Forgot to warn you about that Sara, depending on how many Caf-Pows Abbey has its hard to understand her." Abbey glared then yipped as her computer dinged with the results.

"Man you Gibbs' are good on the whole Physic link thing." Sara and Gibbs looked at each other each of them lifting their eyebrows.

"Yea I can totally tell you're related."

Abbey went on to explain that the Marine Lance Corporal had been killed by a snake poison she couldn't identify.

"It must have been pretty potent Gibbs because the Lance Corporal was dead within minutes of the poison hitting his blood stream." Sara went pale she knew of only one snake that had venom that could kill that quickly and its sixty foot carcass was laying dead in the Chamber of Secrets.

Gibbs looked at Sara.

"_You know something." _His eyes seemed to say.

Sara raised a hand to her bangs lightly brushing them away from her scar and giving her dad a significant look.

"_Yes, but we can't talk about it here it's magical." _Gibbs gave a faint curt nod.

"_Fine, but we will talk about it."_

Abbey looked between the two Gibbs' her eyes shining at the way the two easily silently communicated.

"You two are so cute together!" Abbey squealed clapping and bouncing happily.

"Abbey come over to my house tonight I'm having a dinner to welcome Sara to the family." Gibbs said gruffly and Abbey squealed again and hugged him.

Gibbs shook his head then kissed Abbeys cheek and took Sara with him back to the bull pen. Sara smiled they had found the man who had given the Lance Corporal the poison. It turned out to be his squib brother in law who had a grudge against him for not helping him out to pay his mortgage for the seventh time.

Gibbs took Sara to the local grocery store since she had insisted she cook dinner for all of them.

Gibbs went into the living room after being shooed out of the kitchen so he was on hand when Tony, Kate, Tim, Abbey, Ducky, and Palmer walked through the door he smirked when they all inhaled reflexively at the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Man Gibbs I didn't know you could cook." Tony said at a safe distance from Gibbs' head smack though.

He didn't see Sara coming out of the kitchen until he felt her smack the back of his head.

"Hey you're not Gibbs." Tony said glaring half heartedly at her.

"I'm Gibbs' daughter which means I outrank you when he's not around I'm boss lady DiNozzo." Tony grinned he had called her boss earlier so he could understand that.

"Anyway DiNozzo dad isn't the one cooking I am and dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Every one took off their coats and sat in the living room chatting quietly until Sara called them in to the table.

When they finished Gibbs had tony and Tim clear the table while everyone else went into the living room Sara had set up her laptop on the coffee table to await Harry's Skype call.

When the computer rang sara's face lit up she had missed her brother she and Harry had never been apart like this before.

"Hi Harry!" Sara exclaimed as soon as his image pooped up on the screen.

"Hey Sara I hope you don't mind but Hermione Ron and the Weasleys' wanted to sit in on the call too. " Sara laughed

"Of course it's ok Dad is here to and so are his coworkers who're really family." Sara and Harry both made the camera zoom out so that everyone in their parties were showed. Everyone waved to each other smiling.

"Ok we should do a roll call here. I'll go first, I'm Harry this is Ron Hermione Mrs. Weasley Mr. Weasley, Percy, Gred and Forge also known as Fred and George, and Ginny." Every one had waved when their name was called.

"Ok my turn, you all know me so I'll just skip straight to Dad, Ducky, Abbey, Tim, Tony, Kate, and Jimmy."

Mr. Weasley was excited by the computer but seemed to be keeping himself in check with periodic stern glances from his wife.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Gibbs, I'm so glad that Harry and Sara have someone to go to rather than those…Dursleys we tried to get them to our house as soon as we could each summer." Mrs. Weasleys mouth tightened into a thin line as it always did at the mention of the Dursleys.

"You can just call me Gibbs ma'am I work for a living. I want to thank you and your family for taking care of my daughter and nephew we met the Dursleys today and I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking sending Sara and Harry to them instead of to me where they belong." The Weasleys eyes and Hermiones' lit with approval at Gibbs' words.

Harry's face lit up with gladness when Gibbs had acknowledged that he was his nephew and said that he and Sara belonged with him he had been apprehensive about his placement with Gibbs.

"There is another reason dad and I invited the team here." Saras voice was suddenly serious as she withdrew her wand from the holster in hidden in the seam of her jeans. Ducky the Weasleys and Hermione nodded knowingly the latter sending surprised looks to the former. The team Jimmy and Abbey were just confused what was so serious about a polished stick?

"Guys, I'm a witch." Sara said simply there was a moment of silence until Kate said.

"Honey you shouldn't call yourself that you're a lovely girl." Sara Hermione and Harry grinned alittle they Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones who got what Kate was saying.

"Don't worry Kate I'm not insulting myself I really am a magic practicing witch and I can prove it." Sara pointed her wand at the book she had set onto the table in preparation of this get together.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said simply and the book rose into the air. "Finite" Sara caught the book deftly in her hand and smiled at the stunned group.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Abbey shouted and lunged at Sara Harry Hermione and the Weasleys whom had never seen one of Abbeys hugs were a little concerned until they realized that it was just a hug and not an attack on Sara.

"Abbey… Abbey I love you too and I'm glad you think what I did was cool but please let me go I can't breathe." Abbey immediately let go and Sara took a breath smiling. She was really starting to like Abbey.

"That was one of the simpler spells first years learn at Hogwarts Sara and Hermione are at the top of the class they're competing for the top spot." Mrs. Weasley said rather proudly from the computer and both girls blushed a bit it was true they both were usually within one point of each other. Gibbs eyed his daughter a proud smile hovering around his mouth as he ruffled her hair.

"Could you tell me about their first two years at school Sara hasn't said anything about it." Gibbs asked and the Golden Quartet as their teachers had dubbed them in first year blushed and eyed each other.

"Oh I think we should let the children tell you about that." Mrs. Weasley said.

The Quartet sighed, Sara and Harry started with the summer and how they hadn't been allowed to read their letters from school and how Hagrid finally had to hand deliver them in person. Ron was telling the part where Fred and George had bewitched snow balls to fly at Quirells turban when Sara suddenly started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at her as though she had lost her mind when she said.

"I just suddenly realized something." Sara eyed the twins with awed delight. "When you two were throwing snowballs at the back of Quirells head you were essentially hitting Old Voldieshorts in the face." The twins and everyone else sat stunned for a moment then evil Cheshire cat grins curled the twins' mouths their eyes took on a devilish glint.

"Well we do like to do anything to help get back and that old speck of mold.

We have been known to use our pranks for good-

And if it means getting back at the man

Who hurt our dear harrykins and Sara girl then

We will always do out part."

The twins said the last part together hands over their hearts and mockingly solemn looks on their faces but also a glint of seriousness in their eyes. After that they went on with the story interrupted by several question s about the headmasters' sanity which the Weasley parents had to admit were reasonable. They all chatted for another half hour until Mrs. Weasley declared that it was time for bed on their end.

"Before you go Harry, I want you to know that your welcome to live here you are family and I will not abandon you." Gibbs said quietly and Harry nodded his bright emerald eyes shone with emotion as he said goodnight and he and Sara signed off.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N i know ive changed this chapter again but bear with me it make more sense (to me at least now i've re read it for Gibbs to be related to james with a some slytherin mixed in"**

Chapter 5

"Alright Sara you knew something about that venom today lets hear it." Gibbs said.

Sara nodded but first went to the kitchen for the coffee and dessert she had made floating plates and cups of coffee to everyone in the room.

"You aren't supposed to use magic outside of school Sara." Ducky said though there was more curiosity than censor in his voice.

"I got the trace off early, so I could use magic to unlock dads' memories and use magic if I get into trouble."

"Considering what you told us about your first year trouble follows you." Gibbs said and Sara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway you wanted to know about the venom well I got up close and personal with last year seeing as how I was bitten by the snake that secretes it."

"And what type of snake was it." Gibbs asked choking on his coffee he and the others put their things down so as not to spill anything if anymore shocks came.

"A sixty foot basilisk." Came the frank reply. Ducky was white as a sheet as he stared at his friends daughter.

"But how I mean my dear basilisks are very rare creatures." Ducky said faintly.

"Did you say sixty foot you meant six foot right?" Tony asked in hopes of being right.

"What's a basilisk?" Kate asked.

"It's the most venomous snake on earth it is essentially the king of snakes." Ducky said trying to get himself under control. "How are you still alive, where did you encounter a basilisk?"

"Ok, Ducky lets start this way. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I was in Ravenclaw."

"Then you've heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" Ducky nodded hesitantly as though he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"The Chamber was real there was a sixty foot basilisk inside it and Harry and I had to go down their and kill it."

"Why did you and Harry have to kill it aren't there ADULTS in that castle?"

Sara gave her father a droll look as though to say "this is Dumbledore we're talking about he left my brother and I with a family he knew hated magic for twelve years and never once checked on us."

"No one at the time was capable our DADA professor was a joke and no one else could get into the chamber." Sara took a drink of coffee.

"The Chamber had been opened fifty –one years ago by a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle he set the snake on muggle -borns in the school petrifying many and killing one a girl named Myrtle. After Myrtles death Tom Riddle framed another student and was awarded for special services to the school. Now he made a diary that kept a memory of his sixteen year old self alive. Now that diary ended up in Ginny Weasleys' cauldron when we were in Diagon Alley last year, she began writing init at the start of school and she was possessed by the Riddle in the diary and was forced to open the Chamber and set the snake onto the student population." Every one stared they all shared a single thought.

"_This happened in a SCHOOL?"_

"After about five people including Hermione were petrified Ron Harry and I found that Hermione had in her hand the answer to what was causing all the problems; after Harry Ron and I went into the forest following spiders to the nest of Aragog which is a giant talking venomous man eating spider." Shudders went through everyone in the room. "In the end we went to the teachers, to our DADA teacher Lockhart but he was a bloody coward was packing to run away and would have let Ginny die in the Chamber. We took Lockhart anyway and the four of us went to the chamber which was in Myrtles bathroom."

"They named a bathroom after the girl who died?" Tim asked.

"No the Chamber entrance is IN Myrtles bathroom it's where she died when Riddle opened the chamber and released the basilisk for the last time. You have to be able to speak to snakes; it's what we call a parselmouth. So Harry Ron Lockhart and I went down into the Chamber Lockhart tried to erase our memories and take credit for finding the Chamber. What he didn't count on was Ron's wand being broken he erased his own memories and caused a cave in separating harry and I on the side of the actual Chamber and Ron and Lockhart on the side with the entrance to the bathroom. Harry and I went on after making sure that Ron and Lockhart were ok and found Ginny on the ground." Saras voice became rough they knew she like Ginny.

"Harry and I tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake her life force was being drained by Riddle. He caught us off guard and got Harrys wand did this whole long spiel about how he was Voldemort and he was going to kill us, so he summons the basilisk and Harry and I are at a loss as to what to do when Fawkes Dumbledores phoenix flies in with the sorting hat, Harry and I were able to summon the sword of Gryffindor and the sword Slytherin." **(A/N I'm going to make Slytherin a good guy I do think he's a rather misunderstood character.) **

"Fawkes scratched out the basiliks' eyes and we ran trying to come up with a plan finally we climbed Slytherins' statue and was able to shove the swords threw the roof the monsters mouth and kill it the bad news was that we each got a fang lodged in our right arms." She showed them the scar and they all winced at the size of it.

"Fawkes cried on the wounds while Riddle was again doing his bad guy spiel and when he finally noticed Harry and I weren't dying anymore it was too late he lunged forward to stop us from slamming the basilisk fangs into the diary and when we did he was destroyed. Ginny woke up and we left the chamber with the help of Fawkes, we spoke with Dumbledore annoyed our rival Draco Malfoys father by freeing his house elf and had a feast where we were told all the petrified people had been woken up and we had no exams." Silence reigned in the room until Gibbs got up and grabbed Sara into his arms.

"If you and your brother ever do anything like that again, you're both grounded until you're thirty."

"We don't go looking for trouble dad trouble just seems to find us." Gibbs rolled his eyes

"Just no more going after dangerous creatures this year ok?"

"Ok dad I promise." Everyone smiled at over protective daddy Gibbs, but it was nice to see the two together.

"Anything else you want to share?" Gibbs asked once they had sat down again.

"Nope I think I'm good." Suddenly there was a tapping sound Sara looked over at the window. Shadowwing peered in at them ruffling his feathers.

When Sara opened the window Shadow flew in and went to the perch just by the fire place.

"You've mail for me Shadow?" Sara was a little confused she had just spoken to Harry and if he had any news he could have just told her. Sara untied the letter and looked at it startled.

"Gringotts, wonder what they want." She muttered opening the expensive parchment. As she read her face went paler and her eyes widened alarmingly until she squeaked out.

"Dear Merlin!" Everyone was worried but before anyone could speak she turned to them and said.

"Harry and I own Hogwarts!"

"How is that possible?" Ducky asked.

"Griphook the goblin in charge of all my and Harry's accounts did a blood lineage and he looked a little deeper and found we're related to Slytherin and Ravenclaw on mum's side and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through James side and another offshoot of Griyffindord, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff through you dad." Sara said looking at Gibbs.

"You mean your step-dad james and i were related?" Gibbs looked a little intrigued.

"Looks like it kinda crazy when you think about with some Slytherin thrown in to make it interesting."

"How can you tell that you were related to those people?" Tony asked and everyone looked at him like he hadn't been sitting in a living room having a conversation about magic.

"It's magic DiNozzo we can do almost anything." Sara said.

"So how do you own Hogwarts?" Ducky asked.

"Well it says here that there was a provision in the wills left by Salazar Slytherin Rowena Ravenclaw Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor that if any carry their blood inherit the school and get to control the charter and make new classes and things like that, it's saying that Harry and I are the ones who inherit because we have all four blood lines." A rather mischievous smile crossed Saras' face as she contemplated all the things she and Harry could do in the school.

Gibbs didn't like that look and took the parchment from her.

"It also says that until you are of the age twenty one you cannot actively change things that responsibility falls to me as your guardian all ideas have to go through me for approval."

Saras face fell and she gave her dad the puppy dog pout before he smiled and ruffled her hair and sent her to bed since it was pretty late.


	7. AN SOPA warning

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!****  
****In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back.**  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back.**  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.**

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.****  
****That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.****  
****A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.****  
****I could be making this up for all you know.****  
****But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.****  
****Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html****  
****www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /****  
****www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think.**  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again.**  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened.**  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.****  
****Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.****  
****Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.****  
****It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!****  
****Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!****  
****We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!****  
****Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! I got this from Accalia Silvermoon please copy and paste this onto your stories we cant let this happen this is a hit against our freedom of speech! Silvermagic210.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Sara had left the adults sat in the living room in no real hurry to go anywhere just yet.

Gibbs looked at all of them from where he stood getting acquainted with Shadowwing, the whole team seemed to be coming to grips with all the information tonight.

"Imagine finding out your daughter is a witch and had two years worth of life and death struggles." Tony said and for once he wasn't trying to joke.

"I already knew she was a witch, Kelly Shannon and Lilly were too." Everyone looked at Gibbs shocked.

"Kelly and Sara had a game they would levitate a ball into the air and play a form of catch where when it got close to one it would turn a different color and they could keep it up for hours."

"That's impressive to do wandless magic at their ages; I assume Kelly was two and Sara about fifteen months?"

Ducky asked his Ravenclaw mind soaking in the new information.

"About thirteen months actually Lilly and Shannon were pretty excited they said Kelly and Sara would be a couple forces to be reckoned with when they were trained properly."

Ducky nodded deeply impressed with the Gibbs sisters but if they both came from all the Four Founders lines then it was probable they would be talented. Ducky wondered about Sara's brother Harry he was essentially from the same lines he could be incredibly talented as well he couldn't wait to meet the young man.

"So what did Sara mean earlier when she said that magic can do almost anything?" Kate asked. Ducky settled in glad that he could finally discuss these things with his friends. Before Ducky could start to explain there was a knock at the door and every one looked around it was almost ten pm who could be there. Gibbs opened the door and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs was tense he was wondering if they were here to take Sara away.

"We've come to talk and make amends there is no doubt that Sara has told you what has transpired." Dumbledore said his voice grave. Gibbs let them in but didn't take his eyes off them even as he closed the door behind them. The new comers sat and Dumbledore and McGonagall greeted Ducky warmly having had him as a student. Gibbs turned to Shadowwing and asked the bird to get Sara; Shadow hooted and took off to the astonishment of the two professors who knew the owl normally only obeyed Sara when not delivering mail.

Sara was confused and annoyed when Shadow woke her she had just gotten to sleep and was very comfortable. She batted him away only to hear.

"_Get up you silly girl, your Fox Father wants you the Old One, and The Stern Cat are down stairs with your family." _ Shadow brushed his wings against her face a surefire way to waken her, sneezing and cursing her owl Sara sat up and blew her nose glaring at the bird.

"That wasn't nice and you know it Shadow." The owl just looked smug.

Grabbing her dressing gown she threw it on over her pajamas and went downstairs decidedly grumpy.

"Ah hello Ms. Gibbs I am sorry we have woken you." Sara nodded curtly still annoyed with her headmaster and gave a considerably warmer greeting to McGonagall .

"If I may ask why you are here?" Sara sat down on the floor eyeing the two professors curiously.

"As I told your father I have come here to make amends Professor McGonagall wished to accompany me." Dumbledore said.

"**Translation she probably wanted to make sure you didn't bungle everything again.**" Sara thought.

"I am Professor McGonagall I teach transfiguration and am Head of House for Gryffindor." McGonagall said for everyone who didn't know who she was. Smiling at her favorite little lioness.

"Don't sell yourself short Professor you're also a cat animagus."

"Please dear call me aunt Minnie I used to change you're, Kellys and Harrys diapers." Saras face heated as Tony laughed, Kate Jimmy Ducky Abbey and Tim went "aw" and Gibbs grinned. Gibbs smirked at his daughter he had forgotten that Minerva had babysat the girls for him and Shannon and Lilly, she had been their favorite sitter.

"Can it DiNozzo unless you want to see what you'll look like with boils all over your body." Sara threatened and Tony promptly stopped laughing.

"Where are Kelly and Shannon Jethro?" Minerva asked eagerly she had loved both girls just as much as Lilly Harry and Sara even though she had never taught Shannon.

"They died when Kelly was seven; Shannon had witnessed a Marine murdered by a high up from a powerful Mexican drug cartel. The drug lord who headed the cartel ordered a hit on Shannon to prevent her form taking the witness stand, she and Kelly were being moved to a safe house by an Agent from NIS now known as NCIS when their driver was shot Kelly and Shannon died in the ensuing accident." The room grew somber and Sara stood and went to her dad to hug him he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly not wanting to let go.

Dumbledore felt terrible not only had this man had his memories of his younger daughter taken from him essentially ripping the girl from his life he had lost his wife and older daughter in a violent way, and when he was supposed to get his younger daughter back and meet his nephew after Lilly and James had died he Albus Dumbledore in his hubris had done what HE thought was best for Sara and Harry not what their mother had known was best.

"**And I thought Lucious Malfoy was arrogant.**" Dumbledore thought self deprecatingly. Minerva sensed his thoughts and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry Jethro I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Gibbs shrugged and Sara changed the subject.

"So can I ask something?" Jimmy said having gathered his courage. "What's an animagus?"  
Minerva smiled she loved teaching her subject.

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will, it takes a lot of training and we don't teach it until seventh year because the transformation can be dangerous."

"I say this with the deepest respect Aunt Min is a really cute tabby cat."

"Thank you Sara, I received an interesting missive from Gringotts the other day it appears you have the powers of a beast shifter and your brother the metamorphmagi?"

Sara froze she had forgotten about that Griphook had said her powers would emerge gradually to help her adjust to them so far she only had the Beast speaker abilities come into play.

"Uh oh yeah I sort of forgot about that Aunt Min, I haven't tried to shape shift yet, so far I've only had my speaker abilities kick in."

"Well no time like the present to try." Minerva said and Sara sighed and stood.

"First things first do you know the steps of meditation?"

"It's hard not to live with the Dursleys and not need meditation." Sara quipped. Sara settled on the floor and began to meditate everyone in the room quieted to watch.

"Now go deep within yourself and follow what feels like animal magic." Minervas voice was soft and soothing and Sara did as told following the thread of golden magic in her minds eye she was now standing in a wide room encircled by one animal from each species the only ones missing were reptiles and insects, but Sara decided to dwell on that later.

"Well which of you would like to go first?" For a moment none of the animals moved until a beautiful little red fox trotted forward on delicate paws. The fox was a deep wine red like Saras' hair the tips of her tufted ears were silvery grey and her little paws had small black socks, her tail was fluffy and its tip was the same silvery grey as her ears.

"Well aren't you pretty." Sara cooed as she knelt and held out her arms to the fox, who jumped into her arms amidst a flash of golden light.

Sara opened her physical eyes and wondered why everything looked so strange, she could still see in color but everything was bigger and as she attempted to stand she tripped over her own paws with a startled yip.

"Well done Sara!" Minerva cheered grinning at the completely adorable fox before her. Sara yipped again and tried to get used to walking on all fours instead of two legs. The team and Jimmy awed at Sara and Abbey looked as though she wanted to grab Sara and hug her for them this was amazing they were seeing a whole new world in which they felt honored to be a part of.

Minerva quickly changed into cat form and the fox and tabby began to play lightly when the red fox became a little too rough when jumping on the tabby, the cat reared back and smacked the fox a good one. The fox lowered her ears and tail in apology before the tabby turned back into Minerva.

"Well now Sara I think it's time for you to turn back." The fox cocked an eyebrow at Minerva as though to say "And how do I do that exactly?" correctly interpreting her look Minerva said.

"Envision what you look like as a human it's basically what you did when changing into fox form."

The fox nodded and a look of concentration flashed over it's face as Sara began to concentrate on her human form wine red hair flashing jade eyes shot with ice, pale somewhat scarred skin. All of a sudden Sara was sitting where the fox had been looking startled.

"Well that was fun, can animagi see in colors when in animal form?" the professors were stunned they had never heard of anyone who could change into an animal seeing in colors.

"No that I know of Sara normally a person who can shape shift be they animagus or beast shifter sees how the animal sees." Sara moaned and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Sara?" Abbey asked she had had to restrain herself form picking up fox/Sara and hugging her.

"For once I just wanted to be normal I don't mind my powers but the fact that I can see colors when it's not normal is what bothers me."

Sara yawned widely behind her hand and Minerva suggested that she head to bed, nodding she grabbed her dads coffee and took a swig grimacing at the taste of cold coffee she heated it and took another drink then handed the mug back to her dad and went back upstairs.

"She took your coffee boss and she didn't get Gibbs slapped?" Minerva Albus and Severus looked startled.

"No Tony she didn't."

"But... but Rule number twenty three!"

"She's a Marines Daughter Tony, plus she heated it for me." Gibbs said smugly.

"What is rule number twenty three?" Albus asked.

"Never mess."

"With a Marines."

"Coffee."

"If you want."

"To live."

Tony, Kate, McGee, Abbey and Jimmy said much like how the Weasley Twins spoke Albus noted.

"Well we had best be going I am sure that Jethro would like his house back." Minerva said smiling she turned to Gibbs. "I'd like to come back and work with Sara this weekend if that is alright with you?"

"Yea that's fine I want Sara to be able to use her powers without endangering herself. Who's going to help Harry?"

Albus smiled.

"There is a young metamorhmagus that will be able to help Harry with his own powers." Gibbs nodded he wanted both kids to have everything they needed, to safely use these new abilities. Everyone left quickly after that they did have work in the morning after all.

The Next Morning

Gibbs and Sara entered the security check point to get Sara a visitors badge when Director Morrow came up to them.

"I've decided to give you an interns badge Ms. Gibbs that way you wont need to stop for a visitors badge." Sara was surprised as she was led to a photo booth in another office and in the space of a few minutes had an interns I.D. badge and shield like the one the team and her dad wore.

"You know I do have a brother he's going to be living here too." Sara said and Morrow smiled.

"He'll get one too if he's anything like you I'd like to have him on the team also when you two graduate." Sara smiled and nodded as she and Gibbs walked to the bull pen and Morrow went up to his office. Gibbs pointed Sara to the little used desk next to Tim's it was set there so that Gibbs could keep an eye on anyone who had been put on his team. Sara started in on her history of magic home work the most boring class thanks to Professor Binns the only teacher that was a ghost his monotone voice had put many to sleep though she struggled against the effect and took notes. Sometimes they were illegible thanks to her falling asleep and jerking awake again, but she made due and received good marks. Everyone looked up as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yea Gibbs."

He hung up quickly without saying goodbye and barked out.

"Grab your gear dead Navy Officer in Maryland." Sara and the team moved at once, Sara stuffed her homework into her backpack and hefted it over her shoulder while settling her cap on her head. Sara was interested in the drive having never been anywhere other than Surrey and Hogwarts this was a big adventure to her. The Chesapeake Bay was beautiful with all the different boats and ships she had never seen anything like it. The body was in an alley way the mans clothes had been rifled through and he had been shot twice in the chest.

Gibbs again had Sara and Kate talk to the people who found the body they seemed to be the least threatening, and when in this situation with a distraught young woman and her boyfriend diplomacy and appearing to be as non threatening as possible was key. Gibbs dealt with the local LEOs on scene they needed a firmer hand to deal with them.

"_Speaker… Beast Speaker." _A soft purring voice sounded in Saras mind.

"_Hello can you hear me?"_ Sara asked back she didn't want to draw attention to herself so she thought her words rather than spoke them aloud.

"_Of course I can Speaker you are here about the dead one over in the alley are you not?" _

"_Yes but I would like to know your name first."_

"_My name is Half Tail I am a two year old tom-cat Mistress speaker."_ Sara grimaced at being called Mistress but decided to let it pass.

"_Thank you Half Tail my name is Sara you don't have to call me Mistress." _Half Tail purred he had never met a speaker before but the stories his mother told him and his siblings were that one must always be respectful to the speakers they could make an animal do things by force of will alone.

"_Well Speaker Sara, the Dead One was killed by another who wore the same flat fur as he the two seemed to be friends but the Betrayer turned on the Dead One and killed him with that loud bang thing you humans have. The Betrayer went through the Dead Ones flat fur while he was dying but did not find what he sought. The Betrayer said something about a "memory stick" I am not certain of this word but he was angry when he could not find it and kicked the Dead One before leaving quickly."_

Sara's heart leapt at the information and quickly asked.

"_Would you be able to recognize his scent if you were near him again?" _

"_No I am sorry Speaker Sara but I was not close enough to smell the Betrayer the wind was in the wrong direction." _Sara sighed a little disappointed but at least they had some information thanking Half Tail she made her way over to her dad.

England.

Harry was having the time of his life learning to control his metamorph abilities with Auror in training Nymphadora Tonks known simply as Tonks.

"Whotcher Harry ready to go out into London today?" So far the two had only gone into Diagon Alley. Harrys control had been steadily getting better and Tonks felt it was time for Harry to have a trip into muggle London for a few hours. Harry grinned and nodded he left his hair black but straightened it and added blue streaks, getting rid of the scar on his fore head he toned the green in his eyes down and added some brown. Harry had gained some height and muscle mass when his powers were released he was still slender but was no longer scrawny and underfed looking, he looked like a normal thirteen year old his age should look. He wondered if Sara had any physical changes and he snickered at the thought of her suddenly having cat ears and a tail. Tonks and Harry walked around muggle London and Harry felt free just as he had when he had walked around Diagon Alley and no one had recognized him. The two had fun talking about things at school and generally having a laugh neither noticed the huge black dog that followed them. As Tonks taught Harry control of his metamorph abilities Harry taught Tonks stealth, having had enough practice living at the Dursleys and sneaking around Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak.

The huge black dog known as Padfoot and in human form as Sirius Black panted in confusion Harry was there right in front of him he could see with a hint of pride that his godson had pretty good control over his metamorph abilities but that was something he expected of James' son but where was Sara worry flickered through him as he got closer to hear what his cousin Tonks and Harry were saying.

"So Harry where's your sister, I've noticed shes not been about I would've thought you two were inseparable." Harry grinned a bit and said keeping his voice as low as Tonks'.

"She's in America with her dad we just recently learned about him." Padfoot went still his eyes widening, Sara was in America with her dad but James was her dad wasn't he?

"You mean you have different dads?" Harry nodded he and Tonks sat at a café and ordered some hot cocoa.

"Mum was married for a year and eight months before she married dad Saras dad was an American Marine, he's really cool too, anyway when they had Sara they found out that his previous girlfriend with whom he had broken up with had his elder daughter Kelly and said ex girl friend was actually mums little sister." Tonks was staring at him in disbelief and Padfoot shook himself with the same sentiments.

"That sounds unbelievable, but if the Bank Officials say it's true then I guess it is." Bank Officials was code for goblins when out in the muggle world. Padfoot shook himself again the timing was right Lilly and James had broken up for a bit before they had gotten married James must have adopted Sara and changed her birthday and everyone had assumed that Sara was James' considering they hadn't really seen Sara before Lilly had married James.

Harry smiled at Tonks both of them were wearing ripped jeans and Tonks was wearing a Weird Sisters band t-shirt while Harry was wearing a vintage Doors t-shirt he had downloaded the Doors albums from iTunes. People didn't stare at Tonks' vivid pink hair this was London and many people were dressed the same way making it a perfect place for them to hang out. Harry had never felt so free in his life he was reveling being able to make his own choices. Harry was also working on his telepathy he found that it was somewhat difficult to keep his shields up but he was working hard on it because he hated the head aches. When Harry got back to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"We've found some things out about Sirius Black, Harry and I don't think it's safe for you to be out in London." Hermione said an Harry rolled his eyes they had had this discussion before when Harry had started training with his metamorph gifts.

"Look I'm a metamorphmagus I can change my appearance at will he wouldn't even recognize me I'm perfectly safe." Hermione looked doubtful but Ron agreed with Harry.

Harry turned to his computer and pulled up Skype to call Sara. Surprisingly it wasn't Sara that answered but Gibbs.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Gibbs asked taking a drink from his mug.

"Hey uh…Uncle I'm good how're you?" Harry didn't really know what to call his Uncle.

Gibbs grinned a little his features softening.

"Call me Uncle Jethro and that goes for you too Ron, Hermione and if they want your brothers and sister Ron." The tree shared a stunned glance how had he known Hermione and Ron were there they weren't in the camera view.

"There's a mirror over Harry's shoulder I can see you in it." Gibbs said his amusement evident. Hermione and Ron blushed a little and shifted into the camera view.

"Now what's so important that your calling here at eleven at night?" Gibbs asked.

"We're sorry for waking you but it's important, its about a man named Sirius Black." Hermione said.

"Didn't wake me, I'm working a case right now and I haven't had time to get some sleep. Sirius Black huh name sounds familiar I think it was in a cold case I read when I started at NIS."

"NIS what's that?" Ron asked.

"NIS used to be NCIS, now I know someone who may be able to help hang on a minute while I get Sara and give him a call." Sara came down rubbing her eyes she too had been up reading over information on the case.

Gibbs stepped into the other room and made his phone call after three rings a whiskey roughened voice answered.

"This better be good Probie."

"Oh it is Mike I need your help with something think you can fly up here for a few days?"

"Ah hell Probie you know I'll do it break out the tequila I'll call ya with my information." There was a click and Gibbs sat listening to the dial tone a smirk pulling up one side of his mouth.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Franks sighed as he downed the last of his beer paid his tab and left for his house on the beach. He wondered what his Probie had gotten himself into now. As he packed he made sure his Sig was in its compartment he called the airport for a flight satisfied that he got the earliest one he hung up and called his Probie letting him know that his flight came in at eleven o clock the next day.

The Next Day

Heading through the airport Mike searched for the tell-tale silver hair cut into a not quite high and tight. Finding it he grinned a little as Gibbs saw him at the same time.

"Hey Mike thanks for comin'." Gibbs said as they shook hands and clapped each other on the shoulder.

"No problem Probie now what is it ya need?" Gibbs shook his head indicating that they wouldn talk here.

During the drive to Gibbs' house Mike noticed that his Probie was looking like he was almost in a good mood.

Gibbs was in a relatively good mood today he said relatively because though they hadn't had a break in the case yet even with Sara's info from the cat he had Tim and Abbey working on the dead mans computer and Tony was taking Sara shooting. That also annoyed him a bit he wanted to be the one to see if Sara could shoot, Lilly and Shannon had been totally hopeless when it came to guns but Kelly had had excellent aim when it came to shooting things. He had gotten her an air rifle when she was six and a toy bow and arrow set she had begged for, Shannon had laughed and said she had inherited it from him.

"**Aw well I can always take her to learn how to shoot a sniper rifle if she does well with the Sig." **He thought and that made him feel better. He knew he was freaking Mike out a bit, but right now he didn't care. When they arrived at the house Mike went up to his usual guest room only to hear Gibbs behind him.

"Not that one that one has some stuff in it I had to move you can use the other guest room it's clean and has fresh sheets on the bed." Mike was confused but shrugged and went to the other room Gibbs sighed he didn't want Mike to be subjected to Shadowwings talons and beak from what Sara had said Shadow protected his mistress and her things fiercely.

Mike took some of his things down to the laundry and frowned when he saw a t-shirt that certainly didn't belong to Gibbs. It was a small country band t-shirt _Big n Rich_ it was artfully faded with the words Save a Horse Ride a cowboy on it. Taking the shirt he went up to the kitchen to find Gibbs at the counter drinking coffee.

"Somethin' ya want to tell me about Probie?" Mike asked holding up the shirt.

"It's a shirt Mike." Mike scowled.

"It's a girls t- shirt Probie don't tell me ya got another wife."

"No Mike don't got a wife." Gibbs smirked he was having fun with this.

"Damnit Probie then what the hell..?" Mike didn't get to finish his question when they heard the front door open and close and three voices sound in the living room.

"Oh come on Tony so she's a better shot than you look who she has for a dad."

"I'm not saying that Kate, I'm just wondering hwo a thirteen year old could be a better shot than a Fed."

"First off Tony she's fourteen, how well did you do Fox?" Mike and Gibbs had walked out of the kitchen to see Tony, Kate and Sara standing there in the living room.

Gibbs had been calling her Fox since she had first started her transformations.

"I did ok I'm now qualified to take a gun on me when we go out on cases." She said modestly, but the gleam in her eye gave her away.  
"Ok she did better than ok boss she nearly scored as high as you and you have the best score out of all of us, it was like she was channeling you or something." Gibbs reached out and hugged her proudly.

"That's my girl, you know Kelly was a good shot too though Shannon and Lilly were hopeless." Sara looked excited at the news that she had something else to share with her sister besides a dad.

"Really?" She said eagerly.

"Oh yeah I told Shan that I would rather Kelly have a twenty two than Shannon with a nine mil." Sara snickered her eyes sparkling.

"And how much time on the couch did that earn you Probie?" Mike asked smirking.

"None Shan agreed with me though we didn't get Kel a twenty two we were going to wait until she was ten." Sadness flashed over his face for a moment until Sara went over to hug him.

"So is anyone gonna introduce me and the Little Lady or are all of you gonna stand there?" Sara smiled at him and he could see that she was almost like an older Kelly though he could see the differences between the two.

"I guess we'll have to do it ourselves. Hello my name is Sara Kelly Gibbs."

"I'm Mike Franks but you can call me Uncle Mike if you like Little Lady." Sara grinned as they shook hands.

"Alright we should get back to work and check on Abbey and McGee." Gibbs said and they all headed out.

"So tell me again why I'm here Probie." Mike said as he Gibbs and Sara climbed into the charger.

"Sirius Black I know you were lead on his case."

Mike frowned.

"Hell Probie I remember that one somethin' strange about that case."

"What do you mean Uncle Mike?"

"Sirius Black and a man named Peter Pettigrew were fighting in the street before he died Peter shouted "You betrayed Lilly and James." Then suddenly the whole street blew and thirteen people were killed three were Navy."

Mike hadn't noticed the death grip Gibbs had on the steering wheel or that Sara was fingering the knife hidden in the sheath on her thigh.

"But the weird thing was Black just sat there laughing others said he was insane but I heard him muttering about Pettigrew and how he was going to catch that traitorous rat."  
Mike finally noticed the discomfort of his companions and asked.

"Probie what's the matter? Little Lady you ok?" Mike glanced at the two and saw that Saras green eyes were now ice blue.

"Lilly and James were my mum and step dad." Mike felt the color drain from his face but before he could say anything Gibbs said.

" I read the case file it is an odd name that I'd remember there was also something off about one of the pictures."

Sara reached for her phone and sent off a quick text to the other three.  
"Find anything you can on Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black then send it to me I'll explain later Sara."

" I wonder what could make him betray them."

Sara was silent she had an odd feeling about what had happened.

"Maybe he didn't maybe he was framed." Sara mused.

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked and Sara jumped she hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"I don't know just a feeling I have." Gibbs and Mike glanced at each other it seemed she had inherited the famous "Gibbs gut instinct."

When they got to the Yard Sara was given her own Sig and she put it into her desk like the others and was reassigned to the Black case as the others worked on the dead Navy Officer case.

Sara frowned at the picture she had been staring at for the last fifteen minutes.

"You know you're gonna burn a whole in that if you keep staring at it like that." Tony said leaning his hip against Saras desk.

"There's something wrong about this the part of the finger that was attached to the body seems to be too clean." Tony frowned and held out his hand for the picture, looking at it he saw that Sara was right.

"We'll have to show this to someone in your government." Tony commented and Sara scowled.

"Nah they're a bunch of idiots controlled by money and intimidation they wont listen." Sara said rolling her eyes. She knew she needed to get back to England and investigate this with the others.

Two weeks to the end of August.

Sara sat at the table pushing her fork through a mound of mashed potatoes. She was hungry but didn't want to eat as her thoughts were distracting and rather depressing.

"Hey Fox, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked as he and Mike looked concernedly at the girl.

Sara looked up startled and avoided Gibbs eyes as she said.

"I'm ok may I be excused I want to make sure I've packed everything." Gibbs nodded and Sara left Mike waited a few minutes then looked at his friend.

"Probie that little girl is worried about something and I think I should go talk to her."

"Mike she's my daughter if anyone talks to her it should be me."

"Probie she's not going to talk to you a third party may have a better chance of getting her to open up." Gibbs sighed and nodded as Mike made his way up to Sara's room.

Mike knocked on the door and opened it to see Sara sitting on her bed cuddling the fox plushie Abbey had bought her as a belated birthday present.

"Can I sit down Little Lady?" Mike asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Now what's eatin you?" Mike wasn't big on the warm and fuzzies he was a straight to the point kind of guy.

"Uncle Mike I'm afraid." Sara whispered and mike sat back in her desk chair.

"About what?"

"I'm afraid dad will forget me and Harry." Mike now understood what was troubling the girl from all that he had been told about her and her brothers life he understood her insecurities.

"Little Lady your dad loves you after what you guys told me nothing short of death will make him let you and your brother go and I'm not even sure that will be enough. He lost you once then he lost Shannon and Kelly he's not going to let you and your brother go without a fight."

Sara nodded and smiled relieved that her thoughts about that had been correct.

Thanks Uncle Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you call me Little Lady?"

Mike grinned at her.

"Cause you are one and it helps remind your dad that you're not all rough and tumble Tomboy." Sara had to admit it was a good plan and she did like the name.

"Ok Uncle Mike thanks for talking." Mike nodded and left Sara to her thoughts.

Gibbs liked up at him as he entered the room.

"She's fine, better get ready to head out tomorrow Probie England is callin'"

England

The plane touched down in England at 0900 U.K. time Gibbs Sara and Mike breezed through customs and took a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Mike and Gibbs couldn't see it until Sara took their hands. Entering Sara looked to the bar to see Tom polishing a glass.

"Hey Tom do you know where my lot are?" She asked grinning as he gave her a toothless grin back.

"Welcome back Miss Sara your brother and the Weasleys are all out and about in the Alley at the moment." he then saw Gibbs and Mike. "A double room gentlemen?" he asked and the two nodded. Tom took their luggage while Sara paid him and the trio left to find the others.

"Sara!" Sara only had time to see a bushy haired something before it plowed into her she stumbled back a moment but found her balance before hugging her best friend back.

"Ugh Sara can' breathe your too strong now!" Sara and Hermione laughed as they let each other go and Sara saw over her shoulder Harry Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Little Lady I think some introductions are in order." Mike said hiding a smile as was Gibbs.

"Ok Uncle Mike how about we do that on the way to Gringotts Harry and I are needed to collect our Family rings." The group made their way to Gringotts the two muggle men taking in everything and hiding their awe at the new world they were in. When they got to Gringotts the twins and Ginny made their way to Florean Fortesques while Ron Hermione Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Mike and Gibbs made their way inside.

Harry greeted a Goblin working the counter and the group was being escorted back to Griphooks office.

"Ah Lord harry Lady Sara so nice to see you again and Lord And Lady Weasley and young MasterRonald and Miss Hermione. Very nice to see all of you. And you must be Mr. Gibbs Lady Saras father and I apologize I don't know you sir." Griphook said nodding to all of them in turn. When Mike was introduced Griphook got down to business.

"Lord Harry Lady Sara you have twelve inheritances that need to be divided between you." Every one gaped at him.

"D…did you say twelve?" Harry gasped out.

"Yes Lord Harry the reason I do not call you and your sister by a family name is that I don't know what to call you and there is the fact that you insisted on the less formal way address." The two nodded dumbly.

"Ok so what titles do we have?"

"Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, le Fey, Pendragon, Romanov, and Wales."

"You're related to Slytherin?" Ron said the disgust on his voice evident.

"Master Ronald you seem to think that being a Slytherin is a bad thing you could not be more wrong. Salazar Slytherin was married to a muggleborn witch by the name of Meredith and had three sons Lady Slytherin was killed by her own brother when he found out she was a witch, Lord Slytherin was grief stricken because not only had his wife died but so had their unborn child their first girl that had been expected with great anticipation. though more wary than ever of muggle born families Lord Slytherin still help muggle villages in need."

"But what about his arguing with Gryffindor that ended their friendship?" Ron said stubbornly. He didn't seem to see that Slytherin was actually a good person while the others witches and wizards digested this world shaking information.

"Arguing between the two was so common place that Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff often had bets going to see which of the two would say sorry first."

He continued.

"Lord Slytherin left the castle after that last time to cool down and help a muggle village with a ghoul problem he was killed by some of the very same people he had helped."

"Now back to the titles it would be easier for the two of you to split everything evenly between you." Harry and Sara looked at each other sing the silent communication skills they had developed over the years though they were not twins being fifteen months apart didn't stop them from having a telepathic link to each other.

"Ok we have it figured out ." Sara announced smiling. "I'll take Peverell Slytherin Ravenclaw Le Fey Pendragon and Romanov."

"And I'll take Potter Gryffindor Hufflepuff, Wales and Merlin." Harry said and Gibbs interrupted.

"that's imbalanced Harrry has five while Sara has six."

"Never ind that you're related to the royal families of Russia and Britian!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We'll freak out about that later Hermione." Sara said in a shaky voice.

"Ah yes I forgot to mention the heir ship of the house of Black seeing as Sirius Black is the children's godfather he has taken Harry as his heir in his will as the Head of House can only be male."

Harry nodded as a knock on the door interrupted them another goblin came in carrying two boxes.

"The rings you've requested Griphook." The goblin said.

"Thank you Ringhammer." Griphook said taking the boxes.

Six rings sat in each box, Griphook instructed the two children to take the family rings they had decided on and watched as the rings accepted the children.

Harry glanced at Sara and asked the question that had been stewing in their minds.

"Griphook is it possible to have the Weasley fortune restored to them?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked stunned while Ron's ears went red with indignation.

"Seeing as all of it that wasn't spent for the upkeep of the family was stolen by the Malfoys yes I believe it is, the Weasley family is a noble and ancient family that has been swindled out of what was rightfully theirs."

"Harry Sara really we are fine with what we.." was cut off by Mr. Weasley.

"No I want our children to have everything they should have had. Granted I wouldn't have wanted them to grow up like Malfoy but if we can get the Weasley fortune back then I'm all for it working for the ministry has put a bad taste in my mouth I only stayed at my job so that my family would have food to eat and clothes to wear, with this money I can finally do what I want to do which is start a company that integrates muggle things such as games and other things into the wizarding world."

"But Arthur really we don't.."

"Molly." It was only one word but it was enough to stop Mrs. Weasley in her tracks the tone of voice that Mr. Weasley used was one of a Head of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House.

Griphook nodded.

"Do not worry Lord Weasley we of the Goblin Nation will get your fortune back I only regret that this was not done years ago with your grandfather."

"One last thing is it possible to bring Hermione under the protection of one of our houses?" Sara said and Hermione looked surprised but flattered.

"I would say so she would have to pick one of you and as her head of house you would be able to protect her and her parents in the magical world while her parents would make decisions for her in the muggle one." Griphook said.

Hermione nodded.

"Is there anything that my parents have to fill out?"

"No the only paper work that needs to be filled out is by you and either Lord Harry or Lady Sara." Hermione looked at her friends and smiled.

"Well I pick Sara, sorry Harry but you don't really know anything about girl things." Everyone in the room laughed as Hermione and Sara signed the documents and became sisters in name.

The group left then and went to meet up with Fred George and Ginny Percy having been in Flourish and Blotts also found them there.

"Well that was eventful I wonder what Hogwarts is going to bring." Hermione said smiling as the Gringotts group laughed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Arthur Weasley and most of his brood isn't this a bit expensive for you Arthur?" Everyone who knew that voice stiffened and Gibbs and Mike tensed as they did.

"Malfoy." Arthur said coldly as he stood everyone else stood with him.

"Oh but I forgot you won the money how fortunate for you." Malfoys pale pointed face was coldly triumphant as his eyes swept the group and a sneer curled his mouth.

"Still associating with muggles I see." He said Muggles like one would say vomit.

"Still buying your way out of trouble Malfoy?" Sara asked as one would about the weather.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to speak to your betters girl?" Gibbs stiffened but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"I was taught to respect people who deserve it, people like you not so much." Sara said with a razor blade smile.

Lucious Malfoy was not used to being insulted by anyone let alone a thirteen year old girl and drew his wand only to find a wand and gun being pointed at his head.

"Bad form Malfoy drawing a wand not only on a group of pure blood witches and wizards a muggle born and two muggles. Not to mention three of those pure bloods are Heads of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses." Malfoy was not a stupid man well he allied himself with Voldemort so he was technically a stupid man but he did have a healthy sense of self preservation.

"I'll see you get yours you jumped up whelp, the Dark Lord will see to that." Instead of looking afraid Sara smirked.

"Right then tell old Voldemort about your failure last year he'll be overjoyed at that. My brother and I will be waiting for him and when he does appear we'll take him down permanently."

Malfoy made his exit as quickly as his dignity would allow as Sara holstered her wand and gun smirking.

"This year is going to be very interesting isn't it?" Ron said and the others agreed.

**A/n Hey guys sorry i made a mistake on the titles but have corrected it! hope you like the chapter happy reading**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs Mike and the Weasleys stood on Platform 9 ¾ getting the kids onto the train.

"We'll be back for the family day next month." Gibbs said hugging Sara. He then pulled Harry into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Please stay out of trouble this year." He said resting his hands on both their shoulders.

"We'll try dad, but like I said trouble finds us."

"Yeah Uncle Jethro we like a quiet peaceful life." Harry said grinning.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Mike and the Weasleys hugged the two as well and shooed all of the children onto the train.

"They'll be ok, the quartet have each other." Mr. Weasley said smiling. Gibbs nodded affably and they all left the platform.

Train

The quartet settled into the cabin with one other person a man by the name of R.J Lupin who was sound asleep, they speculated that he would be their new DADA professor since there was no other job openings. Sara sat next to Lupin and frowned as a musky sent wafted into her nose.

"_Wolf…pack…safe…pack…" _ Chanted in her mind and Sara closed her eyes meditating until she found the ring of animals again.

"_Uh hi."_ She thought to them.

"_What is it you need young one?"_ Said the Brown Bear. She figured that the animals were spirit guides and they all seemed to have their own personalities.

"_Well I'm sitting next to someone who smell like a wolf and the words pack wolf and safe kept filtering through y head."_

"_That is because he is your pack young one." _The black wolf said while the brown red and white wolves agreed.

"_Ok well thanks that clears it up a little…oh could you tell me why there are no insects, reptiles or water mammals."_

"_That is easy young one reptile are dangerous for now and insects are not recommended for change in a Beast Shifter, you also do not live near a large body of salt water to try out any aquatic forms." The snow leopard said purring._

Sara opened her eyes and blinked the others were staring at her.

"You ok Sara you just spaced out." Harry said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine so what were you talking about?" She asked looking at them.  
"We're just saying how cool your dad and Uncle Mike are." Ron said eagerly. "You think your dad ever had to kill any one?" he asked with morbid fascination, then wilted as the ice in Saras' eyes flashed and flickered with her annoyance.

"Yes Ronald as a matter of fact he has he also killed the man that killed Aunt Shannon and Kelly and I forbid you to ask anymore questions about the subject."

"For goodness sake Ronald you're so insensitive." Hermione snapped smoothing her hands agitatedly over her new dress.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Ron said defensively then sighed when the other three glared at him to shut up.

The four had gone shopping, it was hilarious to see how they're styles differed. Harry was pure rock and roll bad boy with a hint of grunge. Ron slightly gothic punk that looked good with his red hair, Sara military chic with rock and roll, and Hermione had blossomed with American country girl style that looked stunning with her newly styled hair all of them had the bad boy/ girl element to them that made them look dangerously attractive.

Hermione had gotten her hair straightened and found a wizarding potion that permanently made her hair silky with a slight curl. Ron had been able to tone down the bright red in his hair with subtle golden high lights, Sara's hair was now slightly messy just rolled out of bed and took a shower and raked her fingers through it as it fell to her waist. Harry's hair was now straighter thanks to his metamorph gifts and fell into his now fixed eyes. All in all they were a very attractive group this year. Sara looked at them a faint smirk on her mouth like she had a secret they didn't know.

"Well what is that look for?" Hermione asked re crossing her ankles. Sara noticed that Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off Hermione for a moment and repressed a smirk she had been right.

"Just musing an idea." She said tapping her boot.

"Well tell us." Ron said raking his hand through his now shaggy hair.

"I think that you guys should become animagi." Sara said bluntly and she felt Lupin stiffen imperceptibly beside her.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry and I have an unfair advantage over you guys we have all these powers and you guys sorry to say don't."

Ron shrugged and grinned a little.

"Actually I do have Family Magic how do you think I'm so good at chess or the twins with their pranks and Charlie with dragons etc."

The others glanced at each other impressed.

"Bill is a ghost speaker that's why he does curse breaking so well. Charlie is a dragon speaker; Percy well I'm not sure about him just might be an arse kisser. The Twins are telepathic with each other and have a special gift for mayhem that comes from mum's side of the family. Me I see the chess board as though it were a real battle field and Ginny knows just what curses to use to get her way with anyone. It's not as cool or spectacular as you guys but we like our gifts."

"Wow that is really cool; I wish I had family magic." Hermione said wistfully.

"Any way so becoming animagi any thoughts?" Hermione said pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Harry was about to say something when the door opened.

"If it isn't Potty twins weasel and the mud blood." Sara Harry and Ron were on their feet at the same time wands drawn from invisible holsters.

"Call Hermione that again and you will regret it." Harry snarled protectively.

"Aw did I strike a nerve Potty, you know if I were you I wouldn't be so cocky with a mass murderer after me." Malfoy said smirking coldly.

"If you don't get out of here Malfoy WE are going to become mass murderers." Sara said in a deadly voice and the Slytherins made their retreat.

"Who do they think they are the Malfoys are a lesser house than the Potters Peverells and the Weasleys, I can't wait till you guys tell everybody you took your head of house duties." Ron said grinning as he closed the compartment door.

"Well you're going to have to wait a couple years Ron." Ron pouted and they returned to their animagi discussion. For the rest of the train ride. Until something stopped the train.

"What's going on?" Ron said looking out the window.

"We can't be there yet it's too early."

"Maybe we've broken down." Ron replied as the lights flickered and died.

"This is a magic train Ron it doesn't just break down."

"I think someone is coming a board." Ron whispered as Crookshanks growled and Scabbers quivered in Ron's pocket.

Cold seeped into Sara's chest and she winced dementors she had read up about them when she and the others had found out about the Ministry were posting them around the school.

"Guys remember that spell? Expecto Patronum think of a happy memory.

"Some one conjure some blue bell flames." They head a hoarse voice say. Hermione did quickly and conjured a mason jar to hold them in.

The door opened and Neville stumbled in followed by Ginny.

"Get behind us and sit." Lupin directed as the compartment door opened again.

This time it was a dementor that entered and everyone shuddered.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black here, leave the train at once" It didn't stop but continued into the compartment closer to Harry and Sara.

"_Not mu children please not harry and Sara!"_

"_Stand aside girl!" _

"_No not Harry and Sara!" _

This was running through both their minds making it hard to concentrate. Until finally they were able to think of Gibbs and something warm filled their chests.

"Expecto Patronum!" they shouted together.

A bright silver stag leapt from Harry's wand joined by a bright silver fox from Sara's they were joined a few minutes later by an otter a jack Russell terrier and a wolf.

"Patrol the train make sure there are no more of those foul things on the train." Lupin directed and the patroni bounded away.

"That was very impressive." Lupin said to the quartet. They looked a bit sheepish as they checked on Neville and Ginny.

"When we heard about the dementors being posted at the school we read up on how to repel them. This is the first time we've been able to actually use the spell given the restriction on underage magic." Hermione hedged.

Lupin raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm going to speak with the driver and be right back." He left. At Hermione's direction they all helped themselves to some chocolate frogs and felt immensely better. Neville and Ginny left for their own compartments when Lupin returned.

"I suppose I should introduce myself I'm Professor Lupin. Also Harry and Sara I was once known to you as "Uncle Moony."

"Really you knew our parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Lily James and I were at school together along with Sirius Black." He said that last part unwillingly.

"You don't think Sirius betrayed our parents do you?" Sara asked. "I'm asking because we don't, we think he was set up."

Remus stared at them and frowned.

"We'll talk about this later." He said quietly. The group nodded and talked about inconsequential things until the train got to Hogwarts.

"So what are you going to be doing this year?" Remus asked and was immediately wary of the smirks that passed across the Quartets faces.

"Why dear Uncle Moony seeing as how before now Harry and I knew nothing of the wizarding world and Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot we are taking our lives into our own hands."

"Don't get us wrong Dumbledore isn't evil he's just made too many mistakes for our comfort."

"But that still doesn't…"

"My dearest Moony with the help of my dad, we're going to kick the wizarding world in the rear and start a revolution."

Remus decided her didn't want to know more right then but he could definitely see that this group was worthy of being Marauders.

Hogwarts station.

"Is it true Potters what they're saying you produced patroni on the train, they must be lying you don't have the magical talent." Came a familiar voice.

"Actually its true Malfoy, would you like a demonstration?" Before Malfoy could say anything the Quartet raised their wands.

"Expecto Patronum." They said together and the stag, fox, otter, and Jack Russell burst from the wands again looking expectantly at their masters they waited for instruction.

"Walk along the line of carriages until we get to the school gate make sure that the dementors don't bother anyone." Sara said and the four patroni took up station on either side of the carriage line and waited for the procession to start.

Malfoys face tinged with pink and he reached for his wand.

"What's going on here?" Professor Lupin said mildly. Malfoy knew not to start something in front of a professor.

"Nothing…Professor." He smirked and got into a carriage.

The Quartet found a carriage of their own and waited for the line to start.

"We should add Neville, Fred and George to our group."

Harry said.

"That makes sense Neville is a strong wizard he just lacks confidence. He'd make a great Marauder once we get him up to par." Sara said nodding Hermione smiled in agreement.

"How about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No, she's not over her Boy-Who-Lived crush give it a few years then we can consider." Ron said and added

"Fred and George are good though, with their knowledge we can use it to get the school back to what it once was. They nay cause mayhem but in a battle with You-Know-Who I'd rather have them and their inventions at my back." Ron said he had matured over the summer and even more when he had had a talk with Gibbs.

Flash back

Ron was sitting staring at his phone his expression a cross between guilt and bitterness.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ron looked up and saw Gibbs standing over him, he nodded and Gibbs sat down.

For a moment there was silence then Gibbs spoke.

"SO let me guess your sitting here feeling jealous of Harry and Sara and you're feeling guilty for feeling that way?"

Ron gaped at him and a faint smile curved Gibbs mouth.

"You don't spend as many years as I have interrogating prisoners to not know what people are thinking."

Ron flushed a little.

"It's just they have money and I hate it when they always have to buy me something for once I'd like to be able to buy something for myself and get things for them that aren't handmade or cheap." A sharp smack to the back of his head startled Ron and he looked up into Gibbs eyes and wished he hadn't.

"Harry and Sara love you like a brother, they don't care one way or the other if you don't have money."

"But they asked the bank to get our family money back so obviously…" Another smack made Ron rub the back of his head.

"Ron they did that because they were worried about your family did you know they offered to share the contents of their trust vault with your parents so that you could have everything you needed and not worry?"

Ron sank in on himself.

"No sir I didn't I'm a prat aren't I? I mean here I am moaning about how I don't have money and I have two great friends who are willing to share it with my family." Gibbs settled back and let Ron figure things out for himself.

"Man I am a jerk I should go and find them and apologize Hermione too I've been pretty mean to her. Without her we'd've never figured out what was terrorizing the school last year. Thanks for talking Uncle Jethro." Gibbs smiled amusedly he really hadn't dome much talking just a couple head slaps and a bit of steering in the right direction.

End Flash back.

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea just remembering the talk I had with Uncle Jethro." The others snickered a bit and Ron rolled his eyes.

When they got to Hogwarts the four patroni disappeared after getting pats from their casters.

As the Quartet entered the castle they heard McGonagall call out.

"Potters Granger come with me please Mr. Weasley you may go into the Great Hall." The Professor called Sara Potter because Sara had asked for the information on her father to not be revealed before the House Meetings scheduled for that night before bed.

"Professor Lupin sent a letter ahead. I've already asked..."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Aw so it's you two again, I don't know what the Ministry is thinking sending dementors around people who are already delicate." As she checked them over.

"We are not delicate!" they snapped in unison.

"Of course not dears." She muttered absently.

"What do they need Poppy? Chocolate a stay in the Hospital Wing?" Just as Sara and Harry began to look panicked Hermione came to the rescue.

"Professor we've already had chocolate, and the effects weren't that bad since we cast the patroni."

The two witches looked stunned.

"You cast full fledged patroni?" McGonagall asked faintly.

"Yup and so did Professor Lupin." McGonagall nodded and sent Harry and Sara away while keeping Hermione back.

When they got to the feast the Headmaster told them to tuck in and they all ate well. After dinner the Headmaster stood to make his usual announcements.

"…And finally I have one last happy announcement before you all head off to bed. It is about one young lady you know as Sara Potter she has had happy news over the summer that she is not an orphan as we all thought and has taken her true name as Sara Kelly Gibbs please let us all congratulate her on her great fortune." Everyone had started muttering and looked over to Sara and her group they were all nervous to see her staring unblinkingly at the Headmaster shocked fury painted across her face.

**A/N Here you go hope you like it i'm trying to move the story along. No Dumbles is not evil he is just very manipulative and is trying to do every thing for the "Greater Good" he truly believes that he was helping our favorite heroes all these years and is remorseful at what he finds out that he went about it the wrong way ok i'll stop talking and get to work on the next chapter Happy Reading!**


End file.
